


圣三角学院

by Asabayou



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 林克成为了圣三角学院唯一的新生，但他发现自己似乎失去了直到教室门口之前的记忆。尽管他的前辈们都非常热心地教导他，他心中依然存在疑虑：所有的课程都隐隐显示他毕业后也许会从事一个与与一大群棘手的敌人战斗的工作，可他却从未见过他的敌人。老福特投稿日期：2017-08-21*是黑历史
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	圣三角学院

荒野勇者刚伸手推开木门，就和飞奔而来的红帽子撞了个满怀。

红帽子左右甩了甩，像是丢了方向，接着从那下面露出一张稚嫩的脸——是个穿着红色衣服的小孩。可能是被这过于鲜艳的颜色映衬着的缘故，他整张脸都显得红彤彤的。

还没等荒野弄清这是什么情况，那孩子就从他腰边撞了出去。他跟着往门外看了一眼，一回头，面前就堆了三个孩子。两个站在前面一左一右地围着他，另一个站在后面稍远的地方，也微微地仰着脸看他。

离他最近的绿衣小孩满脸都是焦急，两手虚虚地握在胸前，也不知道是想请求什么。倒是一边拧着眉的蓝衣替他问了，一脸平淡地。

「刚刚那个红衣服的...」

荒野无意识地往那红帽子离开的方向看了一眼，蓝衣马上从他身侧钻出来，对他点了点头，就跑着追了出去。绿衣跟在蓝衣身后，也斜斜地向他鞠了一躬。他不得不把身体贴在木门上，给这些孩子让出地方。

紫衣最后一个追出来，却只是看了他一眼。荒野莫名觉得这眼神里带着些审视的意味，像村落里的长者那样——可他明明是个不到一米高的孩子。

等他们像列小火车似的连着跑远的时候，荒野才发现衣角上湿了一片。

他想起最开始的那个孩子泛红的眼角。

——————————

荒野就这样带着有点奇怪的心情，缓缓地踏入他的新班级。

这是一间很普通的教室，桌椅和地板都是相似的木色，却不会让人觉得单调。不知从何处传来些笛声，旋律里似乎带着麦香——明明现在还是夏天。四个差不多高的孩子穿着相似的绿色校服，围着第二列后排的一个桌子，闹哄哄地不知在做什么。

离他们稍远的地方，另一个孩子坐在靠窗的一个桌子上，闭着眼正很投入地吹奏什么乐器，垂下的双腿自然地跟着节奏轻轻摇晃。而在他前面的位置，一个青年正大咧咧地趴在课桌上睡觉，蓬松的额发也随着乐声一起一伏。...他应该不是老师吧？

让这样一看就很不着调的人当老师，实在有些为难他和学生们了...可他确实是这里年龄最大的人。

突地觉得这样猜测别人有些失礼，荒野挠了挠脸，不太好意思地转过头去，却意外地发现讲台一侧的阴影里还站着一个矮矮的孩子。

他把肩膀斜斜的搭在讲台边上，抱着双臂，左腿搭在右腿上，整个人几乎与那片小小的阴影融于一体。他脚下的那团黑暗在倾斜的晨光下似乎能一直延伸到门口的荒野身上，这让荒野有些不舒服，他与那孩子对视了一会，刚要抬脚挪出那片影子，那孩子就说话了。

声音不是很大，还带着些童音，但足够清晰。

他说，「你终于来了」。

这话里有些粘稠的宿命感，好像一沾到身上，就再也洗不掉了。笛声突然停了，荒野站在黏糊糊的阴影下，如同被什么扯着下巴一般开了口，却发不出声音。

——————

记忆被切断了——听不见刀刃划过的声音，看不见被割断而坠下的影子。手心里只剩下光滑、空白的断面，正呆呆地嘲讽着所有留下的东西。

被留下，和被抛弃同义。

明明是站在黏腻的怪影之下，却能让人回忆起躺在刺眼的光辉之下的感觉。

荒野分不清，他不知道他到底是坠下的黑色影子，还是留下的白色断面。他眼前只有不断蠕动的光影，他看不清它们都是什么，只觉得很恶心，恶心到反胃。

可不等他吐出来，教室里那股让人安心的木香就又回来了，那奇怪的孩子和巨大的怪影都消失了，就好像他们都只是一个可怕的幻觉。

之前那些穿着绿校服的孩子们围成一圈，把他堵在门口，那些忽闪的眼睛里闪着期翼的光...荒野很熟悉这种目光，他一直拒绝不了这样的期待，即使内容很无聊或者很危险。

但这次人稍稍有点多...荒野试图对所有人露出微笑，但他最后还是低下头，把双手绞在一起，小小地向后退了一步。

不知是谁轻轻地笑了一声，荒野无意识地看向声源，那位曾被他评为不着调老师的青年微笑着，晨光渗进他绒羽似的金发，一层一层地将亮色填入。他半蹲下来，让荒野能更清楚地看到他的眼睛。

缩起的肩放松了，荒野像一匹刚被驯化的小马驹那样，用带着些胆怯的眼神安静地看着他接近。

青年笑嘻嘻地将合起的手掌往荒野眼前送，好像他手心里藏着什么宝物一样...那东西看着圆鼓鼓的，是一只可爱的鸡蛋，还是一捧水灵灵的野莓呢...？荒野几乎忘记了他们正被一群孩子包围的事实，他盯着那双手，甚至不知道他自己已经探出了头，鼻尖几乎要蹭上青年的指节。

「啵唷——」

不知道是在模仿什么，青年一边发出奇妙的声音，一边把交叠的大拇指分别挪开，像是正在开宝箱的锁。他保持着这个「开锁」的状态，停顿了好几秒....荒野不知道他想做什么，只是楞楞地看着，不敢眨眼。

忽地，伴随着「..邦！」的配音，手掌翻开了。

绿衣色的小精灵一个空翻跳出来，呼啦啦地把怀里的彩纸撒向荒野，像一个生气勃勃的小礼炮。

「欢迎回家——」

似曾相识的童音在他耳边轻快地飞过，调皮的尾音被风声模糊，听起来软了许多。

紧跟着它，周围的声音零零落落地加入进来，凑成一曲不怎么合格的小合唱。

站在最前方的青年正做着看起来有点蠢的，像要和空气拥抱似的姿势。大概原来他是该与身后明亮的窗户相嵌，形成十字架般的绘画构图的。可他身后的小孩们却不配合地一个个冒出来，试图从他肩上或腋下的空隙中钻过去，把这个构图打破了。

他们说、欢迎回家。

孩子们最终还是挤过来了，荒野一时间只觉得好多绿豆豆在视野里滚来滚去，转得他眼都花了。

被挤到门边的青年只是淡淡地笑着，并顺手摸了摸身旁的一个小绿帽。

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特评论数：20  
> 星萤：天然系的人容易博得小动物的好感  
> 失忆的荒野就像被蒙住眼睛的兔子
> 
> 策划时有想过这样的场景: 天空翻开手掌，里面的蚂蚱吱(？)地一声就往荒野脸上跳，荒野一把抓住面无表情地说，「这个不好，要烹饪过才能吃」  
> 但因为画风似乎会往奇怪的方向发展，就放弃了。
> 
> 也有想过如果最后天空手一滑摸到假面头上的话会怎样...咳.  
> owl🐓🌪：写的非常棒啊，😭😭😭我是翻历史记录才看到你发的，后来想想来不及了就没说啥反正我觉得非常棒  
> 星萤 回复了 owl🐓🌪：谢..谢谢！感觉多少自信了一点点....  
> 夜迟。：特别棒！摸摸看了一眼日期是8.21？坐等更新(*/ω＼*)  
> 星萤 回复了 夜迟。：X﹏X当时看到这个评论就跑去更新啦，本来想更完马上回复给你个惊喜的...结果忘记了！嘿嘿..  
> 夜迟。 回复了 星萤：我每天都会点开看有没有新粮的(*/ω＼*)  
> 星萤 回复了 夜迟。：呜哇..你好勤奋，我经常沉迷游戏，大概全打完才会这么勤奋起来..  
> 夜迟。 回复了 星萤：我大概是因为假期没敢把游戏机带回家？而且只对塞尔达感兴趣所以……  
> 夜迟。：是更新诶！昨晚看到的时候没有反应过来😂……感觉很棒棒呢！  
> 星萤 回复了 夜迟。：！..谢谢！感觉夜迟好勤奋啊，基本上两三天就更一次😊我也要更努力才行  
> 夜迟。 回复了 星萤：待的另一个北极坑让我总想塞点什么东西进去😂质量是心头痛啊😂  
> 星萤 回复了 夜迟：啊...那个北极坑我也待过一阵子，我记得贴吧有个文不错的..  
> 星萤 回复了 夜迟。：我比较喜欢双重人格设定的好叶，可惜没有...就退坑了  
> 夜迟。 回复了 星萤：好巧好巧😂柳烟微太太和单箸太太的文都超棒  
> 夜迟。 回复了 星萤：噗好可惜啊😂  
> 浮洛：这个时真是太幸福了（捂脸爆哭  
> 星萤 回复了 浮洛啊...抱歉，时目前还没有出场呢，不过马上了——马上！还有和黄昏、天空的互动  
> 浮洛 回复了 星萤啊认错了´_>`天哪我认成谁了…  
> 春告钟。：写，写的超棒……！！！！顺便那个林克家族的群……是语c意味吗？允许刚入坑的小白加入吗orz  
> 星萤 回复了 春告钟。：天啊..！谢谢！！！您拯救了我饱受作业摧残的心灵！...那个群不是语c意味的，只是单纯的讨论群，里面有很多刚入坑的小白，包括我也是，大家正在一起努力呢  
> 春告钟。 回复了 星萤：能，能救到你是我的荣幸…！不是语C就好啦…我不是很擅长语C（）已经申请加入了哦！


End file.
